Sakura Blossoms
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Sakura needs to buy flowers for her mom's birthday, and she knows just which friend to go to to get them. Femslash. Yuri. One-shot. Explicit smut/lemon. A little bit of love.


Sakura smiled as she walked into her best friend's flower shop, taking a deep breath and inhaling the fragrance of all the different flora that was now around her. She reopened her eyes and giggled at what she saw. Ino's adorable face resting on her hands as she slept at the front counter.

Sakura couldn't help but just stare at her for a minute, being mesmerized by her unconscious face. Ino was just so...beautiful. Sakura didn't know why she always went on diets and everything, she was already perfect but she wouldn't hesitate to call her fat if she did annoy her in some way.

"Ino. Ino." Sakura said as she walked towards the sleeping blonde. "Ino, wake up. You have a shop to run, don't you?" She shook her shoulder gently and Ino finally began stirring back to life.

Ino looked up slowly and saw Sakura's hazy figure. "S-Sakura?" She mumbled groggily.

Sakura took her hand back and smile. "Last time I checked, yeah. You okay?"

Ino still look confused and clearly tired. "Why did you stop?"

It was Sakura's turn to look confused. "Stop what? Shaking you? Because you're awake."

Ino blinked furiously and finally woke herself up completely. She blushed and smiled nervously. "Sorry. It's been kind of a slow day."

"Clearly." Sakura said with a small smirk. Ino looked especially adorable today. Sakura both loved and hated how she could make her so hypnotized by her stupid face.

"So," Ino started, standing up straight and brushing her apron off a bit. "What are you looking for? Please don't tell me you're here just to keep me from sleeping on the job."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Not today. Actually, I needed some help picking something out for someone. My mom's birthday is coming up and I figured that I'd get her flowers to go along with her present."

"What's the present going to be?"

Sakura shrugged and scratched the back of her head. "I don't actually know yet. I'll figure it out but for now could you just help me out?"

Ino sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. But you owe me, just know that." She stands and thinks for a bit before getting an idea. "Alright, just wait here. I'll be right back."

Sakura nods as Ino leaves and heads into the back of the store. She closes the door behind her and instantly leans back on it and lets out a deep breath she was holding ever since she saw Sakura a few minutes ago. How she managed to stop herself from blushing intensely in front of her best friend, she had no idea but she did have a lot of practice. Just about every time she saw her counted as practice.

She just couldn't help it. Sakura was brave, confident, clever, strong and beautiful. By god was she beautiful. Sure, she wasn't always super confident. Ino used to feel super protective of her back when they were kids, always standing up for her and fighting off any bullies. But it wasn't until the first chunin exams that she really felt herself falling for the pink haired kunoichi.

Ino sighed and stood up straight, finally recomposing herself. She tries to get her thoughts of Sakura out of her head as she grabs a vase and starts looking through flowers. After about five minutes she comes back out with a vase full of flowers and goes back to the counter, seeing Sakura still standing in the same position as before and smiling at her, Ino having to force herself to not blush from it. She places the vase on the counter and slides it over to Sakura's side.

"Well, you like?" She asks with a smile.

Sakura looks at the vase of flowers and laughs. "It's nice but don't you think my mom will find it a bit self-indulgent."

Ino looks at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"A vase of sakura? Really? I mean, _I_ love it but this is for my mom, remember?" Sakura says in the most caring way possible, so as to not sound ungrateful.

Ino looks at the flowers she picked out and widens her eyes. She sees nothing but cherry blossoms sticking out of the vase and her face immediately goes as pink as the flowers. How did she not notice that she was just picking out her best friend's namesake.

"Um...I...just...I'm really sorry, Sakura. I just...I don't know how I did that." She says nervously, a small bead of sweat on her forehead.

Sakura laughs again and shakes her head. "It's fine Ino. Seriously, thanks...sort of." She kept smiling to pass it off as a joke but Ino still looked embarrassed.

"Look, I'll just go pick out some new ones. Sorry again."

"Maybe I should come and help you out this time. Just in case."

"Uh, yeah. Why not?" Ino chuckles nervously and tries to force the red out of her cheeks. Tries.

Sakura walks around the counter and follows Ino to the back room.

"So," Sakura starts as they enter, blushing herself a bit now and scratching her cheek with her finger. "What made you end up picking out all the sakura anyway?" She asked, a little embarrassed herself.

Ino kept her face away from Sakura, not wanting to have to look at her as she grabbed another vase. "I just...I don't know really." _Not at all because I was subconsciously thinking about you again. _"I was just picking them and I guess it sort of...happened."

"Hmm." Sakura looked at her a little strangely but nodded and smiled. "Alright. It just...you know...made me feel special."

Ino stopped picking out flowers and stood still. "Well, you are a special girl." She says, half regretting and half glad that she told her that.

"Well, so are you." Sakura says quietly and walks over behind Ino.

"Anyway, what flowers do you think-" Ino turned around and ended up facing Sakura's pink tinted face right in front of her, which made her blush immediately. "Um...Sakura?"

"Ino?" She mumbles. "Do you really think I'm special?"

Ino stayed silent. She just stared at the absolutely gorgeous girl in front of her, unsure of what to say or do. She didn't even react when Sakura's hand went up and cupped her hot cheek. When she did react, it was with wide eyes and Sakura's lips on her own.

Ino's face got that much hotter and she dropped the vase in her hand, making it shatter on the ground. Sakura barely heard the crash and just kept kissing her best friend as softly and lovingly as she could, eventually getting an equally loving response from Ino.

Their lips parted after a few seconds, very slowly and very reluctantly. They ended up staring into each other's eyes, barely any space between them.

"Ino?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Say something."

Ino couldn't help but chuckle at that a little. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Something. Tell me how you feel about that."

Ino just kept staring at her for a bit before smiling. "I feel like I want you to do it again."

"Do what?"

"This." Ino reconnected their lips again, getting an instant reaction out of the girl opposite her.

Sakura's hands find themselves roaming Ino's body, feeling up her soft, luscious curves and smooth velvety skin. The more they kissed, the deeper it got. Ino was pressed against a part of the wall with no flowers and Sakura's own body holding her in place. The coldness on her back mixed with the heat on her front sent Ino's heart into overdrive.

Sakura breaks the kiss and undoes the first two buttons of Ino's vest slightly so her lips can begin to sooth her neck instead, causing her to moan quietly and tilt her head back to give her more access. She runs her hand along Ino's leg as her lips travel to to her collarbone.

"God, you're so beautiful." Sakura mumbles against her neck, just making Ino that much wetter.

Sakura reaches around with her free hand and undoes the knot to Ino's apron and lets it drop to the floor as her other hand sneaks up her leg and up her skirts, reaching the edge of Ino's fishnet shorts. Ino's breathing becomes ragged and uneven as her new lover's hand pulls her shorts down enough to let them slide down her legs, hitting the ground silently.

Ino gasps when she feels her pussy get rubbed gently by her best friend's sweet digits. She entangles her fingers into the pink locks of short hair while the owner of that pink hair alternates between pecking her neck and collarbone. As her fingers continued to tease the blonde's sweet nectar, Sakura undid the rest of the buttons on her vest and revealed her fishnet top with ample C-cup breasts underneath. She lifted up the top, just above Ino's creamy breasts before taking one in her hand and popping a rosy nipple into her mouth.

Ino tightened her grip on the pink hair and felt the heat travel through her breasts and gather in her aching pussy. Her nipple was lathered by Sakura's tongue while her slit was being teased in the best way. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakura..." She moaned almost desperately. "Please..."

"Please what?" Sakura just had to tease her a little more. Ino was so adorable like this.

"Please...inside me." She mumbled, grinding herself against Sakura's fingers now, needing to make love to her right now.

Sakura teases her for a few more seconds before slamming two fingers deep inside her, loving the loud moan she manages to coax from the beautiful blonde against the wall. Ino felt amazing, having the girl she had been dreaming about for over two years, penetrate her with her slender digits. Her hands stayed on Sakura's head as each breast was fondled and sucked on, each treated with the upmost care yet blatant desire for the soft, velvety deliciousness of each tit.

Ino's walls sucked in the two fingers which belonged to Sakura and coated them in new layers of liquid each time they slid gracefully back into her tight hole. A third finger joined the mix and stretched the teenage kunoichi out even more, increasing the frequency and volume of her moans and only wanting more. Sakura's treatment of her breasts changed slowly along with the speed of her fingers, going from nurturing to attacking. Her tongue ravaging the milky tits, while strong fingers threaten to pull her hair out if she gets any better at what she's doing, which she plans to do.

"Oh Sakura...don't stop...yes!" Ino moans uncontrollably. Her hips rock back and forth wanting more friction from the fingers that were violating her. The heat building up in her body had her unable to comprehend anything except for the pleasure and the person which was bringing it to her. She was so close...so so close...she didn't know how much longer she could-

"Sakura!" She moaned suddenly as her walls squeezed her lover's fingers again and again. Her voice sounded like heaven to Sakura's ears and her body was a hot mess, unable to stop shaking and trembling from the intensity of her situation.

Sakura stopped the ministrations on her body and licked her fingers, tasting the inside of Ino while Ino came down from her orgasm, a small smile forcing itself on her face. She caught her breath and stood up properly before wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck and kissing her with an uncontrollable passion. The taste of herself on Sakura's lips only made her kiss her harder, holding her tightly and wanting a taste of the other involved party.

Ino pulled back smiled at the gorgeous girl in her arms. "That was amazing." She said with bright pink cheeks.

Sakura smiled back and felt herself blushing as well. "Well, I do try. Especially for someone so damn beautiful."

"Well now it's my turn." Ino whispers and gives Sakura another kiss. "Lie down. Just give me two seconds."

Sakura looks confused but does as she's told and sees Ino rush over to the entrance to the backroom and closes the door. Sakura giggles and shakes her head while Ino quickly sheds herself of her vest, fishnet top and open-toe boots before laying over Sakura and showing her love by kissing her again.

Ino's kissing was a lot more erratic and quickly moved from her lips to her jawline, continuing Sakura's giggles but wanting to hear a different sound come out of her. As her lips travelled to her neck, Ino unzipped Sakura's vest while listening to her giggles turn to moans gradually. She opens it up and pushes it down her lover's arms having it rest underneath her.

"Somebody seems eager." Sakura joked in between her soft moans.

"You have no idea." Ino replies cheekily before lifting Sakura's shirt up her body and revealing her toned yet slim body to the cool air of the room, eventually bringing it up over her head and throwing it to the side.

"Mmm, now why are you trying to hide these from me?" Ino teased as she sat up a bit, straddling Sakura's stomach, and cupped her breasts through the black bra. Sakura giggled but it was quickly transformed into a moan as Ino began fondling and kneading them with a devious smirk.

Ino pulled her bra above her head as well and instantly covered Sakura's bare breast with her mouth, finally eliciting a solid moan from the teenager beneath her. Ino smiled at her success and begins playing with Sakura's tits like a kid who just got a toy for christmas but still manages to add some care into her ministrations.

As much as Ino wanted to keep pleasuring Sakura using her breasts, there was a much much sweeter spot which she wanted to taste. She crawled down her body and kissed her stomach on the way down, until she reached her skirt. Looking up at her, Ino pulled down Sakura's skirt slowly, showing off her long sexy legs and her black short shorts. She pulled off her boots as well, annoyed at how much they covered up, wanting to see as much of Sakura as she could.

Ino spread her legs slightly and positioned herself in between, her eyes on the damp spot in her shorts. She licked her lips and pulled them down her legs as fast as she could, eager to reach Sakura's sweet spot. Sakura couldn't stand it, it was taking too long for Ino to finally touch her, so when a wet tongue ran itself up her dripping slit, she moaned much louder than she usually would have. It was Ino's turn to giggle and she pressed her palm against Sakura's warm pussy, rubbing against it and teasing her.

"Ino..." Sakura moaned. "Do it."

"Do what?" Ino chuckled.

Sakura replied with an annoyed groan and Ino decided to not tease her any longer. Hands on her thighs, Ino placed her head between her legs and began using her tongue to pleasure the only spot on Sakura's body which was as pink as her hair. Her tongue dove deep into the wet caverns of what was probably the best thing Ino had tasted in her life and Sakura just had to moan out from the beauty beneath her.

Sakura's cheeks flushed a deep red as she was invaded and toyed with, tortured into a moaning mess by the person she loved more than anything. She reached down and grabbed Ino's long blonde hair with one hand while her other hand groped herself and fondled her breasts to give herself as much pleasure as she could. Ino was better at this than expected though, not taking long to find areas of her pussy that made her moaning uneven.

Ino's hand moved over to Sakura's untouched clit and pressed down hard on it, making Sakura scream slightly. Ino smiled against her pussy and rubbed her clit in circles with two fingers, listening to Sakura's begging moans.

"Fuck Ino! Yes...You're so...Ahh!" Sakura moaned uncontrollably. Ino's pleasure tactics were just too much for her, making her pool liquid heat deep within her core and sweat gather all over her body the hotter she got and the more she was played with.

That liquid heat was getting bigger and hotter, it was so close to bursting. Ino's hand was moving like lightning on Sakura's nub and her tongue was reaching the most sensitive of points inside of her, driving her crazy.

Sakura screamed out as she finally came, her arching and raising her body high in the air. The extreme pleasure that was shooting through her had her in heaven. Her legs turned to jelly for the duration of the orgasm and she couldn't even comprehend what was happening. What's even more, that hot liquid gushed out of her pussy and squirted all over and into Ino's mouth and chin, catching her by great surprise.

Sakura slumped down on the ground and was panting heavily, not remembering having felt an orgasm that strong before. When she had gotten her bearings, she saw Ino's amazed face hovering above her own.

"Does that...happen often? You know...the...squirting thing?" Ino asked, still surprised.

Sakura went an unbelievable shade of pink and nodded slowly.

Ino looked at her for a little longer before smiling. "That's so fucking hot." Ino states and kisses Sakura with deep and intense passion.

Sakura follows suit quickly, making out with Ino with her arms around her, all over her sweaty and sexy body. She overpowers her, quickly flipping them over so that she on top.

"Your stupid skirt is still on." Sakura tells her, pretending to be annoyed but unable to stop the smile which forms.

"Well then get rid of it." Ino replies teasingly and smirks up at her.

Sakura wasted no time in pulling off both of Ino's skirts and throwing them god knows where. She got back into position and smiled down at Ino. She kissed her softly as she began grinding her own clit against Ino's slowly. Ino copied and ground back up against Sakura as much as she could, reaching around and grabbing her ass, feeling it up as much as possible.

Their kisses got more heated and they moaned into each other's mouths as they ground against each other more, feeling the friction caused by each other's dirty bits. Their tits pressed against each other roughly, triggering the nerves and sending the signals of joy throughout the bodies of the loving girls.

Sweaty bodies, grinding clits, rubbing tits and hot mouths, all heavily and desperately giving the counterpart as much pleasure as possible. It was as if their bodies were one, finding their legs entangled and muffled moans which still managed to fill the room.

They came in unison, both bodies rocking against each other in a crazy plea for satisfaction. Sakura's special juices gushed and covered both kunoichis thighs and made them wetter than they already were. They each felt both orgasms and feelings ecstasy, glad that they could bring the over to such bliss.

The finally separated their lips but they didn't untangle themselves from each other for at least the next ten minutes. Once they finally did, they did slowly.

"Sakura?" Ino mumbled as she began slipping her clothes back on.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied, gathering all of her clothes together first.

"I know it might be a little delayed after all that but...on second thought, give me a minute. I'd rather be a little dignified before telling you." Ino said with a small laugh at the end and Sakura chuckled along with her.

They finished getting dress and were facing each other now.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Ino continued. "That was...amazing and...it was way better than anything I've dreamed of you before...and...well...I-"

"You've dreamed of me before?" Sakura asked, not letting Ino finish.

Ino blushed and scratched her cheek. "Well...yeah. A little."

"Wait? So when I came in and woke you up, were you-"

"Can I just say what I want to say please?" Ino asked quickly, wanting to avoid further embarrassment. Sakura giggled and nodded. "Anyway, I don't want this to be a one time thing because...well...for the past couple of years now...I...I...I've been in love you. I know, I sound ridiculous but-"

Sakura shut her up with her lips and kissed Ino one last time, making the blonde smile and forget everything else she was going to say.

"I love you too Ino." Sakura said after she pulled away.

"So, you needed flowers for your mom right?" Ino said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah but I'm thinking that maybe I could just pick them up from your house later today. It might take us the whole night to make sure that they're perfect." Sakura said coyly.

Ino smirked and nodded. "Sure. Come around at around seven...actually, make it six. I just want as much time as possible."

"Sounds perfect." Sakura replied and walked out of the back room and left the shop in a way that Ino could've sworn was much more sexier than usual.

Ino walked back to the counter and rested her head on the table. It's not like there was much chance of anyone else coming in today, she just hoped that she didn't oversleep.

**A/N: Alright, here is the Naruto related one that I promised. I've always had a thing for Sakura and Ino, so I just had to do this. Did I do them justice? Only you can tell me that. This one is just a one-shot but my next story, which is to be Batman related, I plan to make multiple chapters. Not many, probably just four if it's going the way I expect it. Hope you guys are looking forward to it. Anyway, have any of you been or thought that you were ridiculously in love with someone that just looking at them drove you crazy like Ino? Whether you have or haven't have an awesome life and don't forget to share that awesomeness with other people. **


End file.
